Magic Fusion (Discontinued)
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: The Potter twins enter their inheritance, but gain more then just a magic boost. They end up being hybrids that have them saving the world along side a group of guardians and their new family, look out Voldemort you have a group of pissed off guardians after your head! NOTE: This story is now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Everyone!

I have recently been watching Steven Universe, and yeah Harry Potter struck again!

So, I decided to do this story.

SUMMARY: Ciana Potter and her twin sister Ciara Potter are at Hogwarts with their friends for Christmas when they..change, Dumbledore, when he learns of this, decides it's time to tell them of both of their mother's bloodlines. Wait, Both Mother's!?

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Steven Universe, I also don't own League of Legends or Smite in any way shape or form. I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

 **Characters Bios:**

 **NAME** : Ciana Eva Potter.

 **AGE** : 16

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Angel/Gem Hybrid.

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A pure white diamond in a marquise cut, gives off a blue glow when the light hits it just right or when Ciara is using her gem powers.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : She has two pure white Diamonds, one on her forehead and the other is on her chest above her heart.

 **GEM FORM** : She looks like Angewomon off digimon only with a white diamond on her forehead that is hidden by her helmet and her chest gem is see-able.

 **FUSION FORM** : Ciana can fuse with her twin sister into Elfia a half angel half devil fusion, they sometimes fuse to strengthen their sibling bond and gem bond. (Their Fusion form looks like Mastemon off digimon cyber sleuth)

 **BIO** : Ciana is an upbeat girl and likes to help others in need, but she will lay the hurt on you if you harm one of her friend or family. She is the twin sister to Ciara and both are known in Britain as the 'Girls-Who-Lived', she disliked the title since it reminded her of the family she and her twin lost the night they were given that title.

She is protective of her twin and has learned how to do 'twin speak' from the Weasley twins.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 **NAME** : Ciara Lilith Potter.

 **AGE** : 16

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Devil/Gem Hybrid.

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A pure black Diamond in a Marquise cut, gives off a pink glow when the light hits it just right or when Ciara is using her gem powers.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : She has two pure black diamonds, one on her forehead and the other is on her chest above her heart.

 **GEM FORM** : She looks like LadyDevimon off digimon only with her black gem showing on her chest and head, she also can change her left arm from claw form to a normal chain wrapped arm, she also lacks the shoulder cloth head that Ladydevimon has on her shoulder.

 **FUSION FORM** : Ciara can fuse with her twin sister into Elfia a half angel half devil fusion, they sometimes fuse to strengthen their sibling bond and gem bond. (Their Fusion form looks like Mastemon off digimon cyber sleuth)

 **BIO** : Ciara is a laid back girl and loves to read, but she has one mean temper when triggered. She also has a bit of the Black family madness that only shows up when she is battle hungry or is ticked off, she hates the 'Girls-Who-Lived' title and is protective of her twin sister.

She also knows twin speak thanks to the Weasley twins and hates Ronald with a passion since he tried to force the twins to be his girlfriends, only to meet his family's wrath later on.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 **NAME** : Elisa Belladonna Morgan.

 **AGE** : 18

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Demi-god/gem hybrid. (I'm not going into detail on her or her sister's mother is, just think Kali from the myths and legends)

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A Blood red Topaz in an Oval cut, it glows a bright red when Elisa uses her gem powers.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : Elisa has one gem and it is located on her forehead.

 **GEM FORM** : She looks like Evelynn's Default form off League of Legends, only with the red topaz replacing the yellow circle on her head.

 **FUSION FORM** : Elisa makes up the fusion forms speed and flexibility, she is also ruthless when enraged. The fusion form is called Kali after the goddess herself. (Looks like Kali Default form off Smite)

 **BIO** : Elisa is a quick girl and sarcastic at times, she loves a good battle and likes to get under peoples skin mostly in battles. She is mostly seen with her sister or off looking for something to keep her entertained mostly pranking someone, she helps to train the Potter twins and is the big sister figure to Ciara.

She also likes to give silly nicknames to everyone she meets, mostly to annoy them.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 **NAME** : Kacela Orchid Morgan.

 **AGE** : 19

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Demi-god/gem hybrid.

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A Blood red Topaz in an Oval cut, it glows a bright red when Kacela uses her gem powers.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : Kacela has one gem and it's located above her belly button.

 **GEM FORM** : Looks like Freya's Default form off Smite, minus the tattoos and her hair is changed to black hair for Kacela.

 **FUSION FORM** : Kacela makes up the strength and power for the fusion, she is also the strategy maker when in battle. The fusion form is called Kali after the goddess herself.

 **BIO** : Kacela is a strong-willed girl with a love for battle, she also likes to workout and read in her spare time. Or keep her sister out of trouble, she also sees Ciana as a younger sister and acts as a big sister to her.

She also likes to sharpen her prize duel blades as a pass time, it keeps the annoying boys away and helps her blades stay sharp.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 **NAME** : Becky Crystal McKinley.

 **AGE** : 15.

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Human/Gem Hybrid.

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A white Moonstone in a trillion cut.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : She has one moonstone gem which is located on her chest above her heart.

 **GEM FORM** : In her gem form Becky looks like Arcade Miss Fortune off League of Legends, only with teal blue hair. her gem is located on her chest above her heart.

 **FUSION FORM** : Becky can fuse with Luna with form Riven a sword-wielding warrior, she has Becky's gem on her chest and Luna's gem on her forehead. (Looks like Arcade Riven off League of Legends)

 **BIO** : Becky is best friends with Luna Lovegood and is her partner Gem, they met when the Potter twins and Luna arrived in Japan to learn how to fight and use their Gem powers. Becky is a good friend and likes to play video games in her spare time when not hacking into networks for the government to track down criminals, she also likes Luna's way of talking in riddles for her to decipher and figure out.

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 **NAME** : Luna Elizabeth Lovegood.

 **AGE** : 15

 **BLOOD-LINE** : Human/Gem Hybrid.

 **GEM TYPE/COLOUR/SHAPE** : A white Moonstone in a Trillion cut.

 **NUMBER OF GEMS** : She has one gem on her forehead hidden by her hair.

 **GEM FORM** : In her gem form she looks like Redeemed Riven minus the gauntlet on her right arm and the sword is the size of Saber's sword, her hair is also white with green tips.

 **FUSION FORM** : Luna can fuse with Becky to form Riven a sword-wielding female warrior, she has Luna's gem on her forehead and Becky's gem on her chest.

 **BIO** : Luna is friends with the Potter twins and likes to talk in riddles due to her Seer blood from her father, she becomes quick friends with Becky when she and her fellow Gems hybrids go to Japan to learn how to control their new powers. She found her Gem partner in Becky who she learned was a huge gamer and hacker, Becky taught Luna how to play video games and to use her magic to hack things.

* * *

Done! I'll be starting to doing the first official chapter tomorrow when I get the time.

This story's gonna have slow updates Okay? So just roll with it!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Hope you are ready for a fun-filled adventure.

Also, I will be making another story with Steven Universe but with Digimon!

Oh speaking of Digimon, I'm making a Character folder for my Digimon Frontier: The golden queen soon! Be on the lookout for it okay.

On with the story!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Stevens universe along with Smite and League of Legends, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

 **JAPAN**

 **TOKYO**

It was a sunny day in Japan, people rushed around doing their morning business while many were going to bed from staying up all night on night-shifts at work. But for some the day was just beginning as up at the top of Tokyo Tower, standing on the very roof of the building was a woman.

The woman went unnoticed as she stood on the edge of the roof with arms crossed, her fire red mid neck lengthed hair blew in the wind. Her emerald green eyes watched the city below as she stood silently, her white sundress blew in the wind as did her denim jacket.

She then closed her eyes as a strong gust of wind hit her, this made her hair blow upwards showing her forehead to the world. There on her forehead was a white diamond embedded into her skin, the wind then calmed down as the girl reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I thought I'd find you here, Ciana," A female voice said from behind the now identified Ciana.

"This place has a wonderful view of the sunrise," Ciana said as she turned around to face the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a woman with black hair that went to her chin in a slightly spiky cut, her emerald green eyes matched Ciana's own eyes. She had on a black sundress with a black diamond on her own forehead, she smirked making her gem glow slightly.

"We're leaving soon, aren't we Ciara?" Ciana said with a slight frown, she was gonna miss Japan.

"Yeah, hard to believe we use to be just ordinary witches but I guess that's the Potter luck kicking in," Ciara said as she walked over to stand by her sister.

"Yeah," Ciana said as she glanced at her twin sister before looking back at the sunrise.

Ciara and Ciana Potter were twin witches, they use to live with their 'family' the Dursleys up until they got their Hogwarts letters. The twins life went from boring to full of magic and adventure and also gaining a new home. All thanks to Dumbledore, you see when the headmaster called them up to his office to talk to them he learned of their home life. He did not like it one bit, so he went to the goblins and asked as their guardian until their godfather got his trail to adopt the girls as his granddaughters.

So after their first year, the twins went to live with Dumbledore in his home, they also learned of Dumbledores brother who owned a pub in the village next to Hogwarts. Albus was happy to have them at his home. He no longer felt lonely in his own house, it also made Fawkes happy since he got all the attention he wanted.

As the twins grew they faced many challenges with their friends Hermione and Luna, from facing a wraith in their first year which professor Snape took care of. A Basilisk which was handled by Amelia Bones herself after Dumbledore called her in, the headmaster did not want a giant snake who could kill with one look in his school! The third year was when Sirius Black finally got his trial and got to meet his goddaughters after 14 years of being locked up.

The fourth year was when the Tri-wizarding tournament happened, this a lot of chaos when the twins names came out of the goblet. Dumbledore was not pleased that his grandchildren were in danger again and so Amelia was called in again, thanks to her the mess was sorted out and the girls got out of the tournament without any side effects. The same couldn't be said for Barty Crouch Jr thought, Dumbledore pretended to look the other way as the Twins used the Death Eater as a practice dummy for 2 hours.

"Hard to believe it's been 5 months and we already mastered our powers," Ciana said as she reached up and touched her forehead.

"I know, but I came to get you, Becky said it's time to go," Ciara said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Ciana sigh's taking one last look at the sunrise before looking at her sister with a nod, she then closed her eyes as the diamond on her forehead glows.

Ciara smirks as a tug pulled at her gut before the two vanished from the tower, leaving only the wind and birds behind.

 **BEACH CITY 24 HOURS LATER**

"We're here finally!" A smooth voice yells as the passers-by paused to looked over at the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a young woman with light blue hair, her ice blue eyes held excitement as she stood looking at her new home. She had on a dark blue T-shirt with knee-length denim jeans and brown combat boots, her chin-length hair blew in the breeze as she smirked.

This was Becky Mckinley a 15-year-old pro video gamer and hacker, she was a half gem half human being hidden in plain sight. Becky chuckles as she hears the moving van drive away.

"We are in for a fun time, full of color and fun," A dreamy voice said making Becky turn around to the owner saying "Hey Luna,"

Luna Lovegood smiles her shoulder-length light blonde hair was in a braid, her light blue eyes were slightly dazed as she smiled. Her clothing was made up of a green T-shirt with gray denim shorts and blue sandals, on her head was a brown fedora hat.

Becky walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a one-armed hug saying "We sure will have fun, after we're done moving our stuff in we find a private to all have fun,"

Luna nods as she placed a quick kiss on Becky's cheek before heading inside the house which was built near the beach and made with three floors, it was one of the Potters beach holiday homes.

Becky shook her head before following Luna inside, she had a game system to set up!

* * *

Chapter two and the introduction of four of our stars!

In the next chapter, we meet Elisa and Kacela, along with our first fusion.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

In this chapter, we meet Kacela and her sister Elisa, and our first fusion!

Who will the fusion be? You'll find out soon enough.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Steven Universe, along with Digimon, Smite, and League of Legends. I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

 **Chapter: 3**

 **BEACH CITY**

 **BEACH**

Ciana smiled as she sat relaxing on the beach with Ciara by her side on a huge towel, in the water was Luna and Becky in a little splash war while the Potter twins relaxed on the sand.

"This is the life, no school, no crazy teacher after us and no exams," Ciara said as she lay on the towel with a pair of sunglasses on her face.

"You said it, little devil," A voice said making Ciara smirk saying "Hello Elisa,"

Elisa smirks as she walked over, she had brown hair that went to her shoulders in a braid her dark blue eyes held a mischief gleam as she looked the beach over. She had on a dark blue tank top with knee length black jeans that had rips along them, on her feet were a pair of black combat boots.

Next to her stood Kacela who had light brown hair that reached her shoulders but was held in a ponytail, her light brown eyes held a warm look as she watched Luna and Becky have fun in the water. She currently had on a white tank top with brown shorts and light blue sandals on her feet.

"They're having fun," Kacela said as she walked over and sat next to Ciana, who nods saying "They sure are,"

Elisa smirked getting an idea, "Hey! Lovebirds!" she ran over to them with a big smirk.

Ciana watched as Elisa stopped by Becky and whispered something to her, whatever Elisa said made Becky smile with a happy nod as she stopped trying to splash Luna and went over to Luna as Elisa ran back over to her sister.

"What did you do?" Ciana asked as Elisa sat down next to Ciara saying "Just watch," she smirked as Becky took Luna's hand and pulled her close.

The girls watched Becky turned into her Gem form, Luna smirks as she entered her own form. (Look at the Bios for their forms)

Becky smiles as she took Luna's hand and lead her into a waltz with a few ballets moves mixed in, a few seconds into the dance Becky moved and grabbed Luna's waist and lifted her up while doing a spin. Luna grinned as she landed and Becky finished the dance with twirling Luna around and pulling her close to her body, both smile as they leaned closer and kissed this caused both of them to glow as their gems glowed fusing them together.

The light soon died down to show a tall figure where Luna and Becky once stood, she had green hair in a ponytail and a helmet on her head. Her height was around 7 foot and 4 inches, her clothing would remind most people of arcades. This was Riven the fusion form of Becky and Luna.

"Riven's back," Ciara said as she sat up while her twin nodded beside her.

"They're gonna be like that for a while now," Kacela said it was a common thing to see back in Japan with Riven being a common sight around the household.

Riven opens her dark blue eyes with a smile as she reached up and held a hand over her chest where Luna's gem was and watched the ocean with a happy look on her face, she then turned and walked over to the group sitting down on the beach.

"Hello again everyone," Riven said her voice was smooth yet held a slightly deep tone to it.

"Welcome back Riven, we're in Beach city so you can enjoy the sunshine all you want," Elisa said as she patted the sand below her.

Riven nods as she closed her eyes a few seconds later her chest gem glows as her outfit changed into a green tank top and skirt with green sandals, she then stretched as Ciara stood up.

"Well, sister care for a fly?" Ciara asked as she let her gem glow. Ciana grins before giving a nod to her sister saying "Sure, let's go!"

She quickly stood up letting her own gem glow as their forms shifted and changed, now in Ciara's place was a devil like woman and in Ciana's place was an angel-like woman.

"Enjoy yourself's but stay out of sight," Kacela said as the two nod before taking to the air and vanishing into the clouds.

"Just us now," Elisa said with a smirk as she sat on the sand while Riven nods as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Time to enjoy the sunshine," Riven said as she went on her back to soak up the sun's rays.

Kacela chuckles and she soon joined her sister and friend on the sand and in the relaxing sun.

HOUR LATER

Riven grunts as she heard a strange sound that disturbed her sunbathing, it was loud and almost like a roar.

"Oh, what now?" Kacela asked as she sat up, she had also heard the roar.

"I'll go and check it out," Riven said as she got up and changed back into her usual outfit.

"Good luck, whatever it is sounds pissed off," Elisa said as she lay on the sand.

"Thanks," Riven said as she took off into a run and followed the sound.

She ran across the beach with a fast pace as she picked up the sound of a child yelling, growling the fusion doubled her speed and arrived at the other side of the beach to see a huge worm-like monster being electrocuted and a little boy in front of it about to get trampled by the beast.

"Look out!" Riven yells as she shot forward pulling her helmet visor down, drawing her sword and slicing the beast back before grabbing the child and jumping back a few feet to a safe distance.

"You alright darling?" Riven asked as she knelt on one knee on the ground with the child resting on her knee.

The child had stars in his eyes as he looked up at Riven, he had on a pair of blue pants with pink sandals and a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front. He had curly black hair and coal black eyes, he was cute in a way.

"Cool!" The boy said as Riven smirks as she checked the boy over for any injuries, he was unharmed thankfully.

That's when she sensed it, her eyes widen as she felt her gems react to the boy! He was a half gem! But he was slightly different than herself and the other girls. She was soon cut off when a small explosion reached her ears making Riven quickly cover the boy as a blast of wind hit them.

"What was that?" Riven asked as she glanced at the boy thinking ' _I need his name, I can't keep calling him the boy in my head_ '

"What's your name?" Riven asked as she set the boy down on his feet making him brush the dirt off his pants.

"I'm Steven! You?" Steven said as he looked up in awe at the big female warrior who smirks saying "The names Riven kid,"

Riven then took note of the three humanoid beings emerging from the smoke that made her gems warm.

"Steven!?" The one that reminded Riven of a ballet dancer yelled with both worry and concern.

"They your guardians?" Riven asked while looking at Steven as she placed her sword back on her back as the three 'guardians' came over.

"Steven! Thank goodness your all right!" The ballet dancer said as she leaned over to check Steven over.

Steven nods saying "I sure am Pearl, thanks to Riven!"

He then gestured to Riven who stood with a hand on her hip.

"It's my pleasure, I don't like seeing children getting hurt," Riven said as she reached up and pushed her visor up to show her eyes and gem on her forehead.

"You're a gem!?" The ballet dancer or Pearl said in shock as the taller female with a square afro style hair gave a small smile asking "Riven was it?"

"Yes that's my name and yes I'm a gem," Riven said with a smirk as she watched the shorter purple female whisper 'cool' to herself as she moved to stand by Steven.

"Well, to be more precise I'm," Riven said as she reached up and pulled her shirt down to show her second gem, "I'm a fusion,"

She smirked as the one called Pearl's eyes widen while the shorter gem smirked saying "That's awesome girl!"

"It sure is" Riven said before covering her chest gem and looked up at the sky.

"I best head home, my friends will get worried if I'm gone for too long," she said with a small shake of her head.

"More gems?" Steven asked as Riven smirks.

"You'll have to meet them to find out won't you?" Riven said as she looked forward before taking off in a burst of speed and a big jump.

Steven grins as he watched her run off, that was so cool! He met another gem!

Back with the girls, Riven arrived as everyone was packing up to head home.

"So, what was it?" Elisa asked.

"Just a giant gem worm, I'll give you all the details later," Riven said as she picked up the bag holding the beach gear.

Elisa shook her head as Ciara and Ciana landed and changed back to human form, the group made their way home. Riven smile as she thought back to the young boy, Steven.

He would make things very interesting around here, that Riven was sure of.

* * *

Done!

I hope you enjoyed it so far!

In the next chapter, Steven meets the other human/gems.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
